Sleeping Beauty
by theshorterstory
Summary: One-shot. Established Faberry, femslash. Quinn is pregnant and can't sleep, and Rachel isn't helping in the slightest. Rated M to be safe.


_A/N: Writer's block and just about everything else under the sun has stopped me updating 'Don't Call it Love', but here's a little one-shot to tide you over until I manage to finish the next chapter. I'm sorry I'm so crap at updating :(_

_If you want to know what I'm up to when I'm not writing (which is most of the time), then you can have a look at my tumblr: _lily-watson(dot)tumblr(dot)com

**Sleeping Beauty**

Rachel lay half asleep in her bed, her hair fanned out around her on her pillow, her mouth slightly agape. One arm was draped over her eyes, to block any offending light that might land on her, and the other was splayed across Quinn's neck, where she was subconsciously fiddling with the blonde hair she found there. Her tank top had ridden up slightly, exposing her midriff, from where she had fidgeted so much she had kicked the covers off. Quinn was watching her. She thought that no one could look as lovely as Rachel did in that moment.

Quinn knew that she should be sleeping. And she _had_ tried, but the little life in her belly was having none of it. Not to mention that she seemed to finally be experiencing one of the parts of pregnancy she'd been dreading (but then again, she had dreaded all of it). There was an uncomfortable throbbing spreading throughout her body, originating from between her thighs, and she knew that it wouldn't be uncomfortable if she could do something about it, but Rachel was sleeping next to her, and actually she mostly wanted Rachel to be the one to do something about it. But Rachel was sleeping, and here she was, staring at her like a creeper. She imagined that this was what it felt like to be Jacob Ben Israel, except that he was like this _all the time_.

Quinn pushed this horrible thought from her mind, and focused on her sleeping girlfriend. Girlfriend... Could she call her that? The admission of the word only meant her burning desire for the girl intensified, and unable to resist any longer, she moved closer to the brunette, pressing a kiss to her neck, and lingered there.

The pregnant girl wondered if this really was creepy or not, but she realised that the warmth of Rachel's sleeping body was far too nice to move away from and she had a gorgeous neck. It smelt nice. Okay, _now_ she was being creepy. She settled instead for nuzzling into Rachel's neck, her hand snaking onto Rachel's exposed stomach, gently tracing patterns on the tan skin she found there. She sighed happily, and pressed one last kiss to Rachel's neck, before closing her eyes to try sleep once more.

Her plan was ruined when Rachel turned her head to Quinn's and kissed her forehead softly. Quinn opened her eyes again, pausing the movements of her hand.

"Sorry, Rach, did I wake you?"

"Mm, no," Answered the diva blearily, her sleepy brown eyes meeting Quinn's, "I was just dozing... That feels nice," Rachel commented quietly, touching Quinn's hand on her belly. At Rachel's words Quinn felt the throb begin all over again. She pushed herself forwards, meeting Rachel's lips in a heated kiss. The brunette was quick to respond, opening her mouth to Quinn's tongue.

She really never would have thought that Rachel Berry would be a good kisser, but it was far nicer than kissing anyone else she'd ever kissed. Her hand moved higher up Rachel's stomach, pushing slightly beneath the fabric of the shirt Rachel was wearing. Rachel arched into her touch, her teeth closing around Quinn's bottom lip. This made the ache Quinn was feeling unbearable and she groaned in frustration as she began to push Rachel's top up further, exposing her breasts. Quinn stopped momentarily, paralyzed by the beauty she saw, and Rachel whined at the sudden loss of contact. At this, Quinn began again, her hands roaming, caressing, massaging. The blonde swallowed a low moan from Rachel with another fiery kiss as she pinched at the hard nipples between her fingers.

Quinn's lips travelled down Rachel's jaw, her neck, her collarbone and then her chest. She was lost in a haze of lust induced by the tan beauty that lay writhing beneath her. Her tongue tantalisingly circled the dark, hardened bud of Rachel's nipple, causing the brunette to gasp loudly.

"Quinn," She purred blissfully, "as much as I would love for this to continue I…" She was rendered speechless as Quinn did _something_ with her mouth that was so incredible she didn't know what to do with herself. A very rare occurrence, indeed.

Her skin was hypersensitive to every touch from the blonde, whether it be her hands, her mouth or tongue, even Quinn's hair as it cascaded around her head, was setting Rachel's body alight with tingles that she almost couldn't bear.

"As I was saying… I… um… ohh, I would like very much for this to go on, but perhaps we could hnnnQuinnnnn, I find it imperative to get the full eight hours of sleep a day and my-" Quinn's left hand was moving lower and lower, over her stomach again, pushing beneath the fabric of her shorts. "Oh my God, oh my God Quinn please _stop_ now, I can't… I can't keep _quiet,_ my dad's will hear!" Rachel whimpered. It was true, her sentences were interspersed with groans, slowly growing in volume. Quinn didn't seem to care though, as with her right hand she simply covered Rachel's mouth.

"Hrrrn! Nnrrr!"

"Rachel?" A voice called out that was definitely too masculine to be Quinn's. Quinn froze, completely detached herself from Rachel's body, rolled over and feigned sleep all within a matter of mere seconds. Rachel sat up straight as her bedroom door opened.

"Rach, it's late, you and Quinn really should be aslee- Oh."  
"Sorry, daddy, I think I was talking in my sleep again. I woke myself up. You can go back to bed now," Rachel lied hastily, thanking God for the acting skills he had gifted her with.

"Okay, night, honey,"  
"Goodnight!" She called softly as he pulled the door shut behind him. She waited a few seconds and let out a relieved breath.

"Quinn, I cannot _believe_ you!" She whispered harshly. She looked down at the girl beside her, who hadn't moved an inch. "Quinn?"

But Quinn had finally found sleep.


End file.
